


Not What She Expected

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Star Trek AOS, Uhura/Gaila/Kirk, this wasn't what she expected - they weren't what she expected"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What She Expected

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

“Yes.”

She had been very surprised when they had asked her to join them for dinner that evening.

She had remembered their individual reputations quite well when they had all been at the Academy together – she had even for a time been roommates with Gaila before she had gotten tired of the people she would bring back to their room and requested a room change. She even remembers all too well the look of sadness that Gaila had had on her face the day that she had moved to another room.

Not that she would ever admit to missing Gaila's company after she had settled into her new room with a new roommate.

The Captain's reputation had been well known back then for many things – all quite crude and sometimes stupid antics that often got him into trouble.

When they had together a few months before graduation from the Academy (she will admit to some jealously in regards to how happy they were with each other), everyone had thought that they wouldn't last long together. Especially if they had different ship assignments.

But they had managed it. And for a while they had had different assignments until Gaila had requested to be transferred to the Enterprise to be with Kirk.

Despite their reputations at the Academy they had stuck together. And she was treated to sides of them that she had never expected to see from them; Kirk – sweet and attentive, Gaila – thoughtful and protective of what was hers.

When they fought, they settled their argument like mature adults.

All things she wouldn't have though them capable of, give who they had been when they were younger.

Which is something that they continue to surprise her with. One day when they all have a shared duty cycle, Gaila quietly invites her to share dinner with them that night (she will forever deny the shudder of anticipation that she knows Kirk might have seen since he had been watching them attentively). A dinner where they surprise her with both an invitation and a question.

They invite her into their relationship and ask teasingly if she's too old deal with the unexpected things that might happen because she's with them. 

Its really not something that she would have ever expected to hear from either of them.

Though it is why she says yes to them.

She can definitely handle the unexpected and be part of their relationship at the same time.


End file.
